


We Laid Under the Stars, Fell Asleep in Your Backyard

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‒ Jade?<br/>‒ Alexander?<br/>‒ Do you remember that day you fell outta my window?<br/>‒ I sure do‒you came jumping out after me.<br/>‒ Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleeding all over the place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, you remember that?<br/>‒ Yes, I do.<br/>‒ Well, there's something I never told you about that night.<br/>‒ What didn't you tell me?<br/>‒ Well, while you were sitting in the back seat smoking a cigarette you thought was gonna be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you 'til just now!</p><p>Alternatively: the one where Mickey tells Ian about when he first realized he was falling in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Laid Under the Stars, Fell Asleep in Your Backyard

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song On a Lonely Night by Rocket to the Moon. Summary from the song Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. Set during season 5 (so... summer:P). As usual I will be writing Ian as I normally would.

"Hey Gallagher," Mickey pauses almost immediately, shaking his head and trying again "Ian?"

They are on the Milkovich's roof, passing a cigarette back and forth, a barely touched bottle of jack sitting between them. "Yeah?" Ian responds, a cigarette between his lips muffling the word. 

Mickey looks at him then, eyes the bead of sweat sliding down his neck. "It's nice out, huh?" he supplies, mentally smacking himself as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

Ian raises an eyebrow as he looks at him "A little warm." The middle of July was the hottest time in Chicago, even at night. 

Mickey looks away, thumbing at his lip "Yeah, a little warm." He sighs deeply, trying to find the nerve to say what he wanted to. "It kinda reminds me of..." He shrugs as he lets the words trail off. 

As soon as Ian suggested they climb up on the roof, the memory had been nagging at Mickey's mind. He wondered if Ian remembered too. 

"Reminds you of what?" Ian asks as he stubs out the cigarette, moving from his sitting position to lie flat on his back, legs propped up, knees toward the sky. He grabs at Mickey, forcing him to lie down next to him. Mickey goes easily, noting how Ian doesn't move his hand from his arm, instead opting to start tracing random designs on his skin. 

"A few summer's ago, you know, when I was released from juvie and you came with Mandy to come get me." he can feel a smirk crossing his face, remembering how that night had started, with them sharing a beer at the dugout and then fucking. Twice. 

Ian hums, a kind of "go on" noise, but Mickey can hear the smirk on his face too, knows he's remembering the same thing. 

"Yeah it was that day. It was like, god it was like 90 degrees that night." He can feel Ian spelling his name on Mickey's arm as he tells the story "Your family were all passed out drunk or some shit when we finally got home from the field." Mickey doesn't miss the way Ian's finger pauses when he refers to Ian's house as 'home'.

"And we were a little buzzed too." A small smile plays at Mickey's lips as he recalls stumbling up the stairs, Ian shushing him between giggles and hiccups. "Anyway you thought it would be 'totally cool' to lie on the roof for a bit..."

"Oh god I remember that!" Ian interrupts, clasping Mickey's wrist and turning on his side to smile at Mickey, "Everything was 'totally cool' whenever I was drunk that summer."

"Yeah," Mickey rolls on his side to return the smile, licking his lips before continuing "We were on the roof for like 10 fucking minutes before you rolled off it though." He doesn't mention the way he heart stopped beating in his chest when Ian disappeared over the side of the house. 

"Yeah and you of course laughed your ass off before hopping off the roof to check on me." Yeah, after his heart started beating again. 

"Anyway you refused to move, even though nothing was broken, or even sprained!" Mickey remembers calling Ian a pussy for that, but wincing at the bruises when he saw them the next morning. "So I laid down next to you," Ian scoots closer to Mickey, hand still wrapped around his wrist. "And you started bitching about how hot it was."

"I just wanted to get you out of your shirt" Ian admits with a smirk.

"Figured." Mickey's eyes follow Ian's tongue as he licks his lips "Whatever, it _was _hot. You made me help you get out of your shirt, because you were still refusing to move." Mickey looks down when he speaks again "Somehow I ended up on top of you."__

__"Aww look at you getting all embarrassed," Ian smirks jokingly "As if we haven't been in that position a thousand times since then."_ _

__"Fuck off." Mickey mutters, shoving Ian playfully. "So I was on top of you and I... I wasn't even thinking about anyone else." He runs his fingers through his hair nervously "I wasn't worried about anyone coming out of your house, or neighbors looking out their windows... It was just us, you know?"_ _

__All humor is gone from Ian's voice when he responds with "Yeah, I know" and moves his hand lower to settle over Mickey's._ _

__"It was never like that before. I've always..." Mickey groans as he tries to figure out how to phrase it "I was always looking over my shoulder, I could never let myself feel safe." Ian scoots a bit closer to slip an ankle between Mickey's "But I felt safe then."_ _

__Ian slides his fingers between Mickey's, and looks at him like he _knows _him. Knows what his soul looks like. Mickey thinks that Ian probably does.___ _

____"We fell asleep like that. Well, I had the decency to slide off you before falling asleep." Ian raises his eyebrows in response "Ok, half off" Mickey confirms, his cheeks heating a bit. "To be fair though, I was drunk and you were waxing poetic about the stars and your voice kinda just.. Anyway I was down for the count."_ _ _ _

____"The grass was wet," Ian jumps in "Well, damp I guess. So it was a little cold. But you were warm. That's why I didn't push you off of me." Ian finishes, squeezing Mickey's hand._ _ _ _

____They settle into a comfortable silence, hands intertwined. But Mickey knows he isn't done yet, he hasn't said what he wanted to say. So he tries again._ _ _ _

____"You were my first kiss you know? In the van?" Ian smiles as he nods, that was still the best kiss in his life. "But I wanted to kiss you then, in your backyard where anyone could see us." Mickey bites his lip as his eyes flick back up to meet Ian's "I'd never wanted to kiss anyone before."_ _ _ _

____He shakes his head, embarrassed, before continuing "It's stupid, but my mom had always told us never to kiss someone unless you love them. I had never loved anyone before. But that night..." he trails off, meeting Ian's watery stare._ _ _ _

____Ian finally scoots that last little bit to close the distance between them, pressing a chaste kiss to Mickey's lips before burying his face in Mickey's neck._ _ _ _

____"You know I still... Since then.. I've never stopped.." he can't quite say the words yet, but Ian hears them anyway, lifting his head to smile happily at Mickey._ _ _ _

____"I love you too." and Mickey decides immediately that this night completely knocks the other one out of the park._ _ _ _


End file.
